Saints Row: Street Legends Vs Urban Legend
by DJWriter
Summary: The Saints are on top of their game!...Nothing can stop them, and they still plan on finding Killbane, but what happens when something like a "creepypasta" tries to interfer...This is M rated, Sexual content, violence, language, and other M rated stuff...
1. Chapter 1

**Saints Row: Street Legends vs. Urban Legend**

* * *

><p><strong>Saints Row The Third couldn't just end with it being a movie or with Pierce taking over as Mayor…(Btw…The Ending I pick was to save Shaundi, Viola, and Burt Reynolds…I don't want to kill off Shaundi, but Viola is good to have in the story…) I found this cool Urban Legend online…and thought…maybe I should add something scary to Saints Row, since they destroy everything that's a threat so enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p>After the events the events of Steelport, The Saints are now worshipped as heroes, The Mayor has offered the Boss the key to the City, The Saints Movie: Gangstas in Space is a number Box office hit, planning on sequel, and they still plan to kill Killbane and Dex soon…<p>

but in the meantime, they all try to settle and enjoy life…

At a local electronic store, a young man wearing thick glasses name Roger was dusting and wipe off the counter…

Kinzie Kensington, a new local Saint, came in with a box full of electronics…

She struggle a bit with them…She look over to see Roger was cleaning…

"Hey!...Roger…Roger!..." yelled Kinzie…

Roger look up and ran over to give Kinzie a hand…

"I'm sorry Kinzie…you know how the store can get messy…" said Roger…

"That's okay…My new supercomputer needs a little cleaning…" said Kinzie as she struggle with the box…

They both carried the box over towards the counter top…They rested as both of them gasp for air…

Roger went back to the counter to look at Kinzie's electronics…

"Wow Kinzie…are you sure you wanna ditch your old computer?..." said Roger…

"Yea…since the Boss "gave" me a new computer…I decided to just sell this one…you think it's in great shape?..." said Kinzie…

Roger look through Kinzie's stuff…He was surprised seeing a new computer of the year…

"Kinzie!...Are you mad!...Your giving away a new computer!...That's like George Lucas giving up on making more science fiction films…" said Roger…

"It may look new, but the one I have now is even better…" said Kinzie…

"What?...You have a updated one?..." said Roger…**(Nerd talk…I know…boring right…)**

"Yea…Its because the Boss wanted me to hack the deckers…So I help him and he help me…so it's a win win…" said Kinzie…

"By the way…Your so lucky to be a member of the Third Street Saints!...I would do anything to be a Saint…Your by all this cool action!... and your even by the lovely Shaundi!...I tried getting on her show and I lost!...What a rip off…but you know…I think me and Shaundi could have a thing together…" said Roger…

"Yea… I hate it when the Boss notice Shaundi and Viola more than me…Can you believe he blew me off at the Comic Con convention just to go see Shaundi reality show, he even watch it with Viola!..." said Kinzie…

Roger wasn't paying attention, only to daydream about Shaundi…

"Uh Roger!...Hello!" yelled Kinzie…

"Oh sorry…what about a feel boss?..." said Roger…

Kinzie put her hand on her head…

"Nevermind…can I just check in the back to see if I can get a new updated SD card for my video camera…" said Kinzie…

"Go check…but you think you can get Shaundi's autograph for me?..." said Roger as he holding out a pen and notepad…

Kinzie rolled her eyes and took it…

"Fine Rog…" said Kinzie…

She put notepad and Pen in her pockets and check in the back of the store…

She seen a lot of new equipment that to be released tomorrow…

She look around, she was amazed at the new hardware, software, or any type of ware know…

As she look she saw a package carrying mega SD cards with really good spacing…

"Nice!...Just what I wanted…" said Kinzie…

As she was walking look at the SD package…

She trip on a cord plug in the wall, falling on the floor…

"Ow…" said Kinzie…

She pushed herself up and try finding her glasses…

As she did she spotted a old box with a destroyed laptop in the inside…

"Huh!...Who would do such a thing!" yelled Kinzie…

She look inside at the old laptop…She pick it up…seeing pieces still falling off…

"That vandal…Destroying something like a laptop!...He should be punch for this!" yelled Kinzie as she was looking at the laptop…

She found in the box something else…She couldn't see what it is…

She put the laptop on a nearby shelf and look further into it…She found a almost destroyed game cartridge...

"That's funny...He threw away a Nintendo 64 game...They were freakin cool back then...I wonder what game was this..." said Kinzie...

She look further...scratching off the burnt ashes on it...She sees the name **MAJORA** written in black ink...

"Awesome!...Legend Of Zelda is my favorite series!...Why would someone throw a Legend of Zelda game out...People...thats why I hate em'...I wonder how much will Roger want for this..." said Kinzie...

Kinzie came out the back and put the SD card on the counter with the game cartidge...Roger check off the SD card...but stop when he saw the game cartridge...

"Where you find this?..." said Roger...

"Oh...It was in the back with a destroyed computer...and let me tell you Roger...I hate people who treat computers like trash...they can have emotions, if we built them onto them..." said Kinzie...

"A Nintendo 64 game cartridge?...I haven't seen one of those in a while...I wonder what game this is..." said Roger...

"I seen that the cover has been rip off...All I seen on it was **MAJORA** written in Sharpie...The Legend Of Zelda is one of my favorite series..." said Kinzie...

"Wouldn't it be easier to buy one in a fresh condition?...This one look likes someone try to burn it..." said Roger...

"And what...pay 30 bucks for a expensive one...Think Roger...its better if I get this one at a lower price..." said Kinzie...

"Better yet...If you can give me Shaundi's number...then you can have it for free..." said Roger...

Kinzie reach out Roger's notepad and wrote down Shaundi's number...She rip out a page and handed him the phone number while he jumped up and down excitely...

"If anyone ask...you didn't get it from me..." said Kinzie...

"All of according to plan...Do you want to by the Nintendo 64 game system for it...all for 20 bucks..." said Roger...

"No need...I have one back at home that's been collecting dust...thanks anyway...I'll call you if its not working or if its working...or both..." said Kinzie...

"Okay...that'll be 159.99 for the SD card..." said Roger...

Kinzie pulled out her wallet and handed Roger the money...She put the game cartridge and the SD card in a tiny shopping bag...

"See ya Rog..." said Kinzie...

"Later Kinzie...thanks for the number and say hi to Shaundi for me..." said Roger...

Kinzie left out the store and into her car...She got a text from the Boss to meet up at the Saints Headquarters for a meeting...She nodded and agreed...She drove off and left to the meeting...

* * *

><p><strong>Kinzie pick up a game that she has no Idea about...What will happen next...FIND OUT NEXT TIME!... <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_**"You shouldn't have done that…"**_

* * *

><p>At the Saints Headquarter's, The Boss was looking at a large world map...He was pinpointing where Killbane would have gone too...<p>

Viola came over to him with a cup of hot coffee...

"Here...drink this...you need your energy...you spent all night trying to figuring out where Killbane gone too..." said Viola...

"Yea...but you never can be too careful...That bitch is still out there...I'll hunt him down and kill him...that same I'll do to Dex..." said the Boss...

Angel, Oleg, Kinzie, Shaundi and the rest of the Saints started to show up...Pierce text the Boss saying he'll be a few minutes late...

As they did the Boss stand in the middle of the room to address the Saints...

"Alright people...Everyone know now that we took over Stilwater and Steelport...We're heroes to many and still the number one gang everyone looks up too...but that doesn't excuse the fact that Killbane escape from us...We'll find this son of a bitch and make him regret messing with the Saints in the first place...so Shaundi do you have any leads..." said the Boss...

"I got nothing, after Killbane took off in that jet of his...None of my ex's have nothing for me...He's been keeping quiet on the whereabouts of his current location..." said Shaundi...

"Alright...what about you Kinzie?...Did you hack any security cameras, airplanes, or something that'll help us?..." said the Boss...

Kinzie was typing on her computer...but couldn't be able to do nothing at the moment...

"Nope...Killbane knew I would do something like that...He has a counter hacker that's stopping any type of hacking that'll hack where he's currently at..." said Kinzie...

"Angel what about you?..." said the Boss...

"Nothing...but there's a chance that he won't stop wreslting...He can stop us from knowing where we are...but he can't stop his ego of fighting..." said Angel...

"When the moment comes we will find him and make sure that he's no more..." said Oleg...

Pierce, Josh Birk , and Zimos came in with the Boss upset at them...

"Hey...where the fuck have you three been?..." said the Boss...

"Oh yea...remember yesterday after we seeing the opening of the Gangsta's in Space...I suggested we have a Movie Premire party..." said Pierce...

"We're trying to track down Killbane and all you can worry about is partying your asses off!..." said the Boss...

"You need to relax a bit and take a load off playa...before gettin into the serious shit..." said Zimo's on his electronic microphone staff...

"The serious shit I'm worry about more...I'm done fucking around with people who think they can screw me over...Now do any of you three have any shit where Killbane is?..." said the Boss...

They all look at each other and shugged a bit...

"Damn it!...That muthafucker isn't getting away from me!" yelled the Boss...

"Damn calm down Boss...You really need to let loose...Can you please spend aleast one night worry about gettin some instead of gettin shot?..." said Pierce...

"And beside...I can't let my Shaundi go a party night without her Birk by herside..." said Josh...

"You have and you will Birk...Or I'll throw a fucking wine bottle at that small brain of yours..." said Shaundi...

"The party idea sounds good...we should have fun before we start the hunt for Killbane no?..." said Oleg...

The Boss took a moment and thought...

"Fine...We will spend one night with a fucking party...but tomorrow...we find this bitch and elimanate his ass!" yelled the Boss...

The Saints clap and cheer as they went out to go buy beer and party decorations...

As the Saints prep...Kinzie was outside by the swimming pool on her handy laptop...She was on one of those chatlines called "ChattingZone"...She was chatting about the Saints party and how annoyed she is about it...

As she was typing the Boss came behind her...

"Hey..." said the Boss as it scared Kinzie a bit...

"Oh...its you...Aren't you getting ready for the party?..." said Kinzie as she went back to typing...

"Yea...but I figure to take a load off gettin ready...besides...Pierce is handling the invitations, Zimos is handling the women, and the rest are handling decorations...Aren't you wanting to join?..." said the Boss...

Kinzie shook her head...

"I'm not the party type...I just stick to myself...anyways...what is there for me to do?...Drink up and be drunk while I have no recollection of what happened...be hit on by a total ass...or dance when I don't know how to dance...so I'll just head home and wait til tomorrow..." said Kinzie as she conitiuned to type...

"Or...you can kick it with me...I'm not much of a party-goer myself, but I still need someone to chill with..." said the Boss...

"Maybe not...You probably have some important people to talk too...or trying to do some crazy stuff..." said Kinzie...

The Boss shut Kinzie laptop and face her...

"You really need to stop typing so much...You remind me of me...but without the nerd look or personality...but besides all that I want you to have fun before we go looking after this bitch..." said the Boss...

"I don't know...what if..."

The Boss stop her...

"We are going to have a few drinks and call it a night...how about that?..." said the Boss...

The Boss smiled and Kinzie smiled back...The Boss phone vibrated in his pocket...He look and saw Pierce text...Saying can The Boss need some pillows incase they fall a sleep in the main room...

"Shit Pierce...Well I gotta go Kinzie...but remember...few drinks and we party..." said the Boss...

"Sure..." said Kinzie...

Kinzie open back up her Laptop and contiuned to type...This time saying she can't wait for the party and how the Boss came up to her...

* * *

><p><strong>The Saints are throwing a party...Everyone looks like they're having fun...but will everything go according to plan...or will something strange might happened...<strong>

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE MOST SCARIEST SAINTS ROW STORY YET TO COME...**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_**The Counter resets…"**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Okay…I have to say I made some errors in the last chapter, but try to get what the reading is trying to say…Sorry I spend nights writing…but thanks for reading…)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Movie Premiere party was going wonderful for the Saint…<p>

Josh Birk pop open a Champagne bottle drinking it like a mad man, Shaundi was on a pole dancing, with guys throwing money at her…

Pierce was getting a lap dance making sure that no gun was around him to stop it this time, Oleg and Angel were showing off their muscles to the ladies and for Zimo's…

Well let's just say he's going home happy…

The Rest of the Saints party the night away…

Viola was outside by the pool looking at the sky and also looking for someone…

In the Boss's room…he open up some soda while Kinzie was sitting in a chair…"Soda pop?..." said the Boss as he offered it to Kinzie…

Kinzie agreed and took it…

"Your having soda?...Don't you want beer or something?..." said Kinzie…

The Boss open his soda and drank it while he sat down next by Kinzie…

"Well…you can have beer or soda…but whatever the case, you'll end up being hyper or crazy…" said the Boss as he chug down his soda…

"Well…anyways…so how's the whole leadership thing?...Do you like being in command?..." said Kinzie…

"Well…it definitely has it days…but other than that...Yea…It's a alright job…" said the Boss…

"Did you became Boss because the Saints look up to you or something?..." said Kinzie…

The Boss look down at his soda thinkning to himself…

"Well…When I first started off…I wasn't the Boss to begin with…I was just a ordinary Saint member…Julius was the boss of the Saints back then…til he made the mistake of betraying and blowing the shit out of a boat I was on…" said the Boss…

"So what…you became Boss right after he step down…" said Kinzie…

"Yep…I took over the throne…rose the Saints to the top, killed the bitch who betray the Saints, and stop every gang that was in our way…" said the Boss…

"I bet you get stressed out…With a job like that you never have free time or fun time to yourself correct?..." said Kinzie…

"Yea…but hey…I got my friends by my side…I did have a girlfriend…" said the Boss…

"Who was she?...She was probably crazy and a trigger happy lunatic like you…" said Kinzie…

"Well…She wasn't crazy…she was sorta trigger happy…but we were both lunatics about each other…" said the Boss…

"What was her name?..." said Kinzie…

"Geez Kinzie…what's with all this goddamn questions…" said the Boss…

"Sorry…it's just…well…" said Kinzie as she drank her soda…

"What?...You're a virgin?..." said the Boss…

"Hey, how you know that!...Have Pierce been going through my online diary again?..." said Kinzie…

"No no…I can figure that by the way you are...You have sex toys in your place and your very uptight…" said the Boss…

"That's not the point…Why are you invading my privacy!..." said Kinzie…

"Look…I'm just trying to help you out…" said the Boss…

"How can you possibly do that?...Online dating?...trust me…I already tried and so far all the guys that I came in contact with were old, young, and lesbians…" said Kinzie…

"Well…to get back on the subject and away from the crazy shit…Her name was Lin…" said the Boss…

"Hey…I heard about her!...She was a Westside roller that died in the river...but somehow I been getting these strange readings saying she's still alive…I even heard rumors she's a underground street racer now…can you believe these things people be saying?..." said Kinize…

"Uhhh…yea…Crazy things…" said the Boss as he drank his soda…

Kinzie felt on her neck feeling a pain…

"What's wrong?..." said the Boss…

"My neck…it's been cramping on me…Maybe from spending too much in a chair?..." said Kinzie…

"Or maybe not sleeping, better yet, not sleeping for days without a bed to sleep on…" said the Boss…

"Hey…I gotta keep updating my supercomputer…Who knows what new information is out there…" said Kinzie as she continued to rub her neck…

The Boss sigh as he put down his drink and went behind Kinzie…

He push her hands out off her neck…

"Hey what are you doing?..." said Kinzie…

The Boss rub on Kinzie neck…At first she felt uncomfortable about it…but relax to his massage…

"Ohhhhh yeeeaaa…" said Kinzie…

"See…not so bad…promise me you buy a bed…other wise I'll hire Oleg to step on your back…" said the Boss…

"Okay!...Don't need for that…" said Kinzie…

As she felt relax as the Boss was giving her a neck massaged…She started to feel turn on…

She started to moan quietly…and she started to rub her body…

"Kinzie?..." said the Boss…

She continued rubbing all over her body…

"Oh brother….yet again…her virgin sex drive is kicking in…" said the Boss…

As he continued to rub her neck…She stares at his hands…She grab one of them and starting sucking on his finger…Kinzie was enjoying until the Boss realized it…

"What!...Kinzie!" yelled the Boss…

Kinzie knock out of her trance…and got up quickly out of her seat…She fix herself up a bit and straight her clothes…

"Oh!…Umm….I should probably go…Yea!...It's getting sorta late and I have some stuff…to do…so…uhh…later then…" said Kinzie…

She grab her stuff and headed out the door…The Boss sat back down in his seat…

"That's the last time I give her a massage…Kinzie is need to get laid big time…maybe next time I'll spank her…but she might like it…" said the Boss as he laugh a bit…

As Kinzie was coming out of the Boss's room…Viola saw her and thought it was a opportunity…

Viola came in slowly as the Boss was resting looking at the ceiling…

"Hi…" said Viola…

"Huh?...Oh…Hey Viola…Your enjoying the party?..." said the Boss…

"Yea…but I figure I should enjoy a much better party with you…" said Viola…

"What are you talking about…The noise out there sounds like two rhinos humping the shit out of each other…" said the Boss…

"Here…put this on…" said Viola as she handed the Boss a blindfold…

"What?...Are we playing pin the tail on the ass or something?..." said the Boss…

"Well…something like that…now don't let go of my hand and keep following me…Don't take off that blindfold either…" said Viola…

The Boss put on the blindfold as he grab onto Viola's hand…

She took him out of his room…

Josh Birk was dancing with 2 chicks when suddenly he notice Viola with the Boss…

He smiled and walk on over to them before leaving…

"Well what's going on here?...Where your taking the Boss?..." said Josh…

"I'm taking him somewhere…that's all you need to know Birk…now go back and fuck shit up…" said Viola…

"Oh I see where this is going…" said Josh…

"Who is that?...Is that Birk?...Your taking me to go see Birk?..." said the Boss…

"No…Birk is in our way…" said Viola…

"In your way of your Boots being knock?..." said Josh…

"What?..." said the Boss…

"Its nothing…He said something about my boot knocking into his ass if he doesn't move!" yelled Viola…

"Fine…but be back before morning you two…" said Josh Birk as he went back dancing with women…

**(Think of Josh Birk dancing like idiot…Or the music Dirt Nasty "I can't dance")**

Viola went to the elevator and down the shaft to take the Boss somewhere…

Meanwhile…

Kinzie made it back at her place…She set her things down and sat on the bed…

"I can't believe what I just did!..." said Kinzie to herself…

She went to her supercomputer and type in something and put it on record…

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear Diary…<em>

_The night was going my way, The Boss made me feel special…We drank soda and had a talk…but when he started massaging my shoulders…It somehow turn me on…I didn't think I would get turn on by the likes of him...but it work…I even….suck on his index finger!...Ugh!...I can't believe I did that!...My hormone levels must have been off the freaking chart!...God I'm so stupid…well anyways I'm going to go take a quick cold shower…or maybe even a longer one…only depends…well Kinzie here signing off…"_

* * *

><p>Back at the Boss…It was dark and the Boss couldn't see…He felt he was laying down on a bed…<p>

"Can I take this fucking thing off now?..." said the Boss…

"You're going to spoil the fun…" said Viola…

"Look…I already had this thing on for 30 minutes now!...I'm laying down on a bed in a room which I have no clue how it looks…May I please remove this fucking blindfold…" said the Boss…

"Fine…take it off…" said Viola…

The Boss untied the blindfold revealing Viola in that same outfit she worn when they both went to go steal Josh Birk the Bloody Canoness outfit…

"Huh?..." said the Boss…

"Do you like it…You said I look amazing in the outfit…" said Viola…

"Yea…but I didn't actually think I would see you in it again…" said the Boss…

Viola climb on top of the Boss…

"Your about to see it come off when I get down blowing your log…" said Viola as she unzip the Boss pants…

"Blowing my log?...That's the stupidest thing I ever….Hello!" yelled the Boss as he felt Viola giving him a blowjob…

The Boss felt relax as Viola blew on the Boss disco stick…

The scene changes over to Kinzie getting out of the bathroom with her pajamas of anime show…

"Now I feel much better…" said Kinzie...

She hung up her big towel on the towel holder and went over to computer...She look on the Saints website to see if her character she customized had any hits…

**(Lol The Initiation Station…)**

Suddenly…Matt Miller pop onto her computer…

"What the hell!..." yelled Kinzie…

"Kinzie!...How you been…Long time no see…How I miss you and your hacking deranged ways…" said Matt…

"What do you want Matt…I'm busy…don't you got some place to hide before Killbane finds you and break you in half?..." said Kinzie…

"Yea…well…I hope that doesn't be the case…well anyways…Do you think you could download me the new Grand Theft Auto 5?...I heard it's a real thrashing fun!...That'll be a real treat m'lady…" said Matt…

"GTA V?...That game isn't even out yet?..." said Kinzie…

"I know…but you have one of the Best computers in the world!...You can hack into any database and steal anything you want…Oh please Kensingston!...I want to play it before everyone else do!" yelled Matt…

"No Matt…and I can get in serious trouble if I copy a game!..." yelled Kinzie…

"Pretty Please Kinzie…I'll even lead you my ultra electronic eyephone…Please Please Please Kinzie!..." said Matt…

Kinzie put both her hands on her head…

"Fine Matt!...I'll download the damn game!..." said Kinzie…

"Yes!...Well I gotta go watch the new season of Nyte Blade…Tell me when it gets done…Cheers…" said Matt as he click off…

Kinzie type and click finding the new game Grand Theft Auto 5…

She found it hard due to it being unreleased and it not officially done yet…Until a few moments of hacking into places where she shouldn't go…She managed to get the game…

"Yes!" yelled Kinzie…

Until a message came up saying it'll take her 3 hours to download…

"No!" yelled Kinzie…

"Fine…I'll wait…Because my freakin computer can't do much while its downloading…mankind can't keep up with me…" said Kinzie…

She went to her phone and texted Matt it would take 3 hours before completion…

He text back with a sad face **=(** and a text at the bottom saying: "Prepare my game…I'll be done with the new season of Nyte Blade on DVD…"

Kinzie agreed…She put her phone down and rested on her counter where her computers were while the downloading was going…

_**2 Hours passed…**_

The scene cuts to the Boss having sex with Viola…Viola was thrusting hard and fast on top of him underneath the covers…

She moaned and grip onto bed as hard as she can…After a few hard thrusts and excited moans…She thrust one more time and let out a exotic moan…

She collapse on top of the Boss…She breathe heavy as sweat was pouring down her face…

"That was the best sex I ever had!...Don't you agree…" said Viola…

She look at the Boss as he felt asleep after exploding…

"Are you serious…" said Viola…

She sigh and turn off any lights in the room and slept on top of him holding him tight…

Back at Kinzie's place…She was asleep on a counter …She suddenly awoke…

"Huh…" said Kinzie…

She massage her eyes and put back on her glasses…She look and saw there was a hour left until the download was finish…She yawn…

"Damn it…I have important updates to look at and Matt is slowing me down...I need my camera…I need to record another blog video in the meantime…" said Kinzie…

She went to a nearby cabinet and pull out her camera…She check and saw there was no SD card in the slot…

"Shoot…Wait…I bought a SD card from Rog…" said Kinzie…

She left her shopping bag on a nearby shelf…As she grab the shopping bag off the shelf…The N64 game cartridge fell out…

She look down and saw the game on the floor…

"Oh yea…I forgot I bought that game…Maybe playing a little of Legend of Zelda will pass the time…" said Kinzie…

She pick it up and look for her old Nintendo 64…

As the moment pass…

She plugged up her Nintendo 64 to a huge plasma screen…She sat on the floor with popcorn by her…She blew on the cartridge and put the game in…She grab her yellow controller and turn the game on…

"Well…since Matt game is downloading…I can be playing my favorite game series ever…" said Kinzie…

The title screen came up with the Majora's Mask logo and the press start screen…

"The game seems to be working well…I can't tell why someone would destroy it…" said Kinzie…

As Kinzie pressed start, the game went to the game saved files where it seems to be there was someone else playing before named BEN...

His saved files said it was on day 3 at the stone temple with only one hour left…

"Well…aleast he was almost there…I should probably delete his file…but since the game is already damaged…It might cause it to glitch up…so..." said Kinzie…

Kinzie left the BEN file alone and started a new one…but instead of the traditional name "Link" she thought it would be good to do something else…

"I think the Link name is always played…its time I did something a little different…give my main character a different name…" as Kinzie thought to herself…

"I need a hero's name…someone who isn't a coward…yet someone who doesn't back down from a fight but who?..." said Kinzie…

As she thought, She look at a movie poster of the Saint Movie with the Boss on the cover…She thought for the moment about her choice…

"Well…He does have the strength and the brains of a hero… Aleast he'll be a hero in my favorite series…" said Kinzie…

She type in the Boss's realname at the name screen…

**(We don't really know what the Boss real name is…)**

She pressed "OK" on the screen…

but once Kinzie did that…back at Viola's home, as the Boss laid asleep…He felt a strange vibe and vibrations running through his body…He awoke with sweat pouring down his face…The weird feeling disappeared, he breathe hard as he felt on his head…Viola turn a lamp by her bedside on…

"What's the matter?..." said Viola…

The Boss slowly breathe…

"I don't know…I felt something…something weird…My body felt like it was clutching up…" said the Boss…

"Do you want some water?...Maybe some easy medicine to help you?..." said Viola…

Viola felt the Boss's head…

"You feel fine…" said Viola…

The Boss look at her and turn away…

"Maybe I had a bad dream or something…its nothing to worry about…Lets just go back to sleep…" said the Boss as he held onto Viola…

She turn off the light as they both held each other tight and went back to bed…

Back at Kinzie's place…She was playing Majora's Mask…She was happying playing her old game again, and even impressed that its running great for a damaged game…While she was playing, she found it extremely annoying that sometimes when she talk to a person in the game they would say the Boss's name and then other times BEN…

After a hour of playing…She paused the game and check the downloading to see it was done…She look and found a it needed 13 more minutes before completion…

"That's odd?...It should have downloaded to Miller's computer already…why should it extend the downloading…" said Kinzie…

Her phone rang with the ringtone Jay-Z "Onto the next one" she said it was Matt Miller calling…

She answered…

"Hello…" said Kinzie…

"Where is my game Kinzie Kensington!..." yelled Matt…

"Calm down Matt…Even though I said it would be done in 3 hours…the download needs another 13 minutes…" said Kinzie…

"13 minutes!...You texted me it would be done in 3 hours!...That's a supercomputer not a Atari!..." yelled Matt…

"I know…I know…but don't worry…just stall for another 13 minutes I promise the game will be uploaded to you and you better ship me that eyephone A.S.A.P…" said Kinzie…

She hung up the phone and went back to playing the game for another 13 minutes…

After 13 minutes…

She was able to beat the first Woodfall Temple Boss…She pause the game and went to the upload…She saw that it finally downloaded and uploading to Matt's computer…

As soon as the upload got down Matt pop back up on Kinzie's screen…

"Thanks Kinzie Kensington…Now I can finally be the first to play the game before anyone else…" said Kinzie…

"Yea, Yea…if you get caught you didn't get it from me…" said Kinzie…

"And if you get caught I can't hack your way out of it…Cheers Kensington…" said Matt as he click off…

Kinzie went back playing Majora's Mask now working on the Snowhead temple…

* * *

><p><strong>Does Kinzie knows what she's doing, what's happening to the Boss?...FIND OUT NEXT TIME!<strong>

**Please Review Saints Row Fans... **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_**YOUR TURN"**_

* * *

><p>The next day came…It was later in the afternoon…The Boss drove back to the Saints Headquarters with Viola…She look out the window and then at the Boss and smiled…He kept driving on…<p>

"So…what you thought about last night?..." said Viola…

The Boss smiled…

"Well…you certainly know what you're doing…" said the Boss…

"Well, Of course…Do you think sex like that should just be sex…it should have compassion, lust, and a feel…" said Viola…

"Yea…just sex…" said the Boss….

"You know if you can't appreciate what I do then we just won't have sex at all…how about that?..." said Viola…

"Fine by me…Just be sure not to brag about this shit…" said the Boss…

Viola look at the Boss with a angry look and turn to look out the window…

"Why do I waste my time on you…" said Viola…

"What the hell are you talking about?..." said the Boss…

"Its nothing...just drive" said Viola...

As they came to a stop…The Boss text on his phone to see where all the Saints are at…

Oleg was out shopping for a new jacket, Angel was teaching young people how to wrestle, Birk was signing up for more movie roles, Shaundi was doing her reality show, Pierce was a sleep back at the Saints Headquarters along side with Zimos and Kinzie was still playing Majora's Mask, but playing mini games and quests to find Hearts to upgrade the main character's health…

He texted all of them to meet up at the Saints Headquarters…

They all got the text, all but Pierce and Zimo's who were already there asleep…As the Boss made it to the Saints Headquarters, they were by the front entrance… The Boss got out the car…but look back and saw Viola was upset staring at him…

the Boss shrug and thought why is she still in the car…She got frustrated and open the car door…She got out and walk up to him…

"You could of aleast open my car door…that's what a real gentleman do…but I see now all I got is a asshole…" said Viola…

"Viola…I been a ass since day 1 what are you talking about?..." said the Boss…

"Nevermind…just don't talk to me…" said Viola…

As they came up to the doors…The Boss open it and went inside, yet again Viola didn't…

"Oh fuck me!...Now what!" yelled the Boss…

He open the door for her…

"Next time why don't you just leave me home…" said Viola…

"Look…All I'm trying to do is get to the top floor…You have arms and hands…why don't you put them to good use…" said the Boss…

"Oh wait…Like last night when I put my hands and arms to good use on your John Hancock… just take me to the top floor…I don't even want to look at you right now…" said Viola…

"I don't get why your being a bitch about this…" said the Boss…

They made it to the elevator…They went both went inside while the Boss click the button to go to the top floor…As they were headed up…They both stood in a awkward silent…

Viola look away at the Boss while he text on his phone…Everyone texted him that they were on their way…all except Kinzie…

The Boss put away his phone as they both made it to the top floor…Viola made her way to the couch while the Boss kick Pierce and Zimos while they slept…

"Yo!...Can't a brotha get some sleep…" said Pierce…

"What's with all the foot kickin?...Wait?...Where are my two fine bitches at?...They told me they were gonna give me a little morning special…" said Zimos…

"Sorry Zimos we have business to discuss…" said the Boss…

"How come I don't get a sorry?..." said Pierce...

"Because your being a bitch that wants sleep...now get up we got work to do..." said the Boss...

Moments passed…

Everyone started to show up…all except for Kinzie…

As everyone showed in the main room the Boss look around and didn't see Kinzie…

"Okay…Where's Kinzie?..." said the Boss…

Everyone shrug and didn't know…The Boss took out his phone and tried to call…

Kinzie was playing Majora's Mask still, too distracted at the moment…but somehow her phone answered by itself…The Boss call somehow got through…

"Kinzie…where the fuck are you!..." yelled the Boss…

"I'm here…playing Majora's Mask…" said Kinzie…

"What?...Enough with the fucking computer games get to the Saints headquarters now, we got shit to discussed…" said the Boss…

"Why should I…Majora's Mask is my favorite game…you should play too…oops I forgot…your already playing…" said Kinzie…

"Kinzie I don't know what the fuck your talking about…but enough with the nerdy bullshit!..." yelled the Boss…

"You can't tell me what to do…I tell you what to do…and if you don't do what I say then things will just get worse!" said Kinzie…

"Things will get worse…how about when I come after you and slam you into that fucking computer of yours…" said the Boss…

"You Shouldn't Have Done That!" said Kinzie as she hung up…

"What the fuck was that about?..." said Pierce…

He put away his phone…

"Alright screw it…One less member doesn't make the whole team…Okay people…its time we get to the serious shit…hunting down Killbane and killing this muthafucker!" yelled the Boss…

Back at Kinzie's place…

Kinzie was still playing Majora's Mask…She was at a part where she wanted to create the 4th day glitch…She did it over 17 times whenever she ran out of time…

"I need one more day…I need one more day to added…then I can beat the third Boss" said Kinzie…

As Kinzie was trying to do the 4th day glitch…her main character pop to clock tower facing…Skull Kid…

"Huh?...Wait…that shouldn't be happening…" said Kinzie…

She try pressing buttons, but she couldn't do anything…

"What's going on!...I don't supposed to be here until I collect of 4 masks…I can't believe this cheap rip off is already messing up…"said Kinzie…

Suddenly a text appeared on the screen…but it wasn't a text that was part of the game…Her main character talk...She thought it was impossible for the main character to talk...

* * *

><p><strong>13Things will ge2t worse…"Howjj about when Ikk come after you and slaim you into that f^u*(&cking comput…er of yo*&urs…"**

* * *

><p>Another text pop up...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ÿ̪͘o̻̰̫̗͇̺̖ͫu͂̒͂͆͌͋҉͈͇̟͙̩̪ͅ ͈͇̳̻̖̖̰ͧH̳͊́͛ͨͯ̒̚av͈̗̳͕̰̮ͅe͆̓̅ ̸͚̝̘͇̻͚̎̽ͧ͛ ͖̙͔̭͌M̟͖͔e̹̻͙͍̗͂͢t̎̾ͦ̾̃̐ ̯̐́́À͖͉̝̰̒͐̄ ͓̣͉̫̰͔͖̂̌̓̒͛̋̓͘T͊̒̐ͣ̆ͨ̅͢e͑̎͂̃ͥ ̵̞̱̬̱̜͛r͍̜̪͑̽͘r̝̱͙̝͙̾̏̏̐̉ͧͅi͋ͭ ̜̇̈́̄͡b̗̀͛̆ͮͅl͙̖͓͍̋̍̓̃ͪ͠ͅe̹̻̫̞ͪ ̬͕̤̭̤̝̂͋̽F͈ͮ̒̑͛ͣͥa̳͖͙͉tͯ̊ͧͫͩẻ ̼̼̪́,̜̪̟͙̜͖ͤ̍ͮ̒ ̨̗̯̹̠̓̍ͧ̉̓ͮͧH̜̹̗͎͐ͪͤ̂ͤ̓̓a̲͔̝ͬ͡ ̖̩v̄͊ͩ͏̘̳͓͚̗ͅȇ̬̙̘͍͕̿͗̋̒͑̊n̖͇' ̩ẗ̨̘͈͙̮̗́ͮ̆ͭ͌̐ͧ ̣̭̜̯̒ͩͨ̅ͭY̬̱̗̜͗ͯ̇̔̏͘ǫ̞̤̝ũ̾͋̈ ̼͙̟͕̫̞̇̌ͮ͢?̣<em>

* * *

><p><em>͎̹̯͈<em>

At that rate Kinzie was started to get a little freak out…

"Why is this text here?..." said Kinzie…

Suddenly she saw the main character lifted up off the ground, then burst on fire...dying…

"What the hell… This isn't supposed to be happening…" said Kinzie…

Back at the Saints Headquaters…

The Boss was tracking to see any new leads, so far nothing, but everyone was still getting close…

"So Boss…If we find Killbane…then what?..." said Pierce…

"When we find Killbane…I'll break his fucking neck!" yelled the Boss…

"No I mean…What do we do afterwards…" said Pierce…

"We do what we do best Pierce…We do what the fuck we wanna-"

suddenly the Boss felt a sudden pain in his head…The Boss grab his head and screamed…

"What the fuck!...Boss!..." yelled Shaundi…

Smoke started to come out the Boss's head as he fell to the floor…

"Oh god!" yelled Viola…

The Saints ran over to the Boss…He wasn't moving or responding back…Pierce look as the smoke contiuned coming from his head…

"Smoke?...How in the hell is coming from his fucking head…" said Pierce…

"Maybe he had a cigarette in his mouth and went to his brain or something…" said a Saint member…

"Now how in the hell is that possible?..." said Pierce…

"Will you guys shut the fuck up and help him!" yelled Shaundi…

Back at Kinzie's place she was talking to Roger on the phone…

"Yea Roger…Right now the game froze on me…I'm staring at my main character dead on the ground….It all started when I tried to create the 4th day glitch, you remember, you can have a extra day…..no I did it just right…Rog I don't know if Shaundi hasn't called you back and I don't care!...Right now Im…Rog don't even start with that whole Shaundi is sexy crap…."

Kinzie heard her computer ping…She went over to her supercomputer and found her chatroom has been opened…

"Roger I'm going to have to call you back…I think my supercomputer is acting up…I'll talk to you more after I found out what's going on…" said Kinzie as she hung up the phone…

The chatroom _ChattingZone _has open up with a private chatroom to Kinzie…

The messager is named BEN_666…

"Huh?...Maybe he's the owner…" said Kinzie as she talk to the messager….

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666<strong>: **Hello**

* * *

><p><em>KinzieRULES_777<em>: Hello, My name is Kinzie Kensington, I'm wondering and sorry if this sounds random but did you ever own or play the Legend Of Zelda Majora's Mask?

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666<strong>: **Why yes, I see you still have it**

* * *

><p><em>KinzieRULES_777<em>: How you know I have that game?

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666<strong>: **What kinds of things you seen in the game so far?**

* * *

><p><em>KinzieRULES_777<em>: Well, my main character suddenly died, the 4th glitch took me to the Skull Kid early before getting the masks.

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666<strong>: **Your main character wasn't used right, he got what he deserved**

* * *

><p><em>KinzieRULES_777<em>: What are you talking about? I'm half way through the game; my main character wasn't ready to fight the main boss yet! Anyways can you help me out, get pass these stupid glitches?

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666<strong>: **Those glitches aren't ordinary glitches, but you'll find out soon enough.**

* * *

><p><em>KinzieRULES_777<em>: That's another thing, sometimes my character name be changed under the same name as your previous file, do you think If I delete your saved file BEN would it help?

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666<strong>: **Keep my file there! The last person deleted my file ended up with a corrupted file! I would hate to see what happens to your main character when things are changing on him.**

* * *

><p><em>KinzieRULES_777<em>: It's a risk I'm going to take; I can't play the game unless those stupid glitches are out of my way!

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666<strong>: ** I'm warning you now! Don't mess with anything or a terrible fate will happen to your main character!**

* * *

><p><em>KinzieRULES_777<em>: My main character will stay the same, you can't hack my game if that's what you're getting at! It's a Nintendo 64! Not freaking Microsoft or Sony!

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666<strong>: **You have no idea what I can do. Keep thinking that and watch what happens!**

* * *

><p><em>KinzieRULES_777<em>: Whatever! I thought you would help, but you're only causing a scene! Thanks for your help jerk! You can have your stupid game back! And you know what I'm deleting your file just for the fun of it!

* * *

><p><em>Mattastic$$$ has joined your conversation:<em>

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>attastic: **Kinzie Kensington! I have a bone to pick with you!**

* * *

><p><em>KinzieRULES_777<em>: This isn't the time Matt!

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>attastic: ** The game you gave me is corrupted!**

* * *

><p><em>KinzieRULES_777<em>: What do you expect Matt! I told you it what would happen if you got an unfinished game!

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>attastic: **No! The game has been playing a stupid flute song from the Legend Of Zelda! And Each time I kept playing a stupid statue interrupted my game saying "You shouldn't have done that!" Is that supposed to be a joke!**

* * *

><p><em>KinzieRULES_777<em>: What! I didn't do that!

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666<strong>: **I did that!**

* * *

><p><em>KinzieRULES_777<em>: What?

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>attastic: **And who are you? One of Kinzie's online cuddle buddies HAHAHA! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666<strong>: **I think it'll be best if you stop talking Matt Miller, better yet stay out of this conversation.**

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>attastic: **You don't tell me what to d-l;-psoidfhap-os! ! !OAS44KgfgHDFjyt6i6ASDF!**

* * *

><p><em>KinzieRULES_777<em>: Matt what are you doing?

* * *

><p><em><strong>M<strong>attastic has logged off: _

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666: I corrupted his computer, now Matt won't be annoying us<strong>

* * *

><p><em>KinzieRULES_777<em>: Who are you! Look You can take your game back I'm getting off, leave me alone you freak! Or I'll track down where you live and the Saints will deal with you personally. **=D**

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666: No one can't track where I am, because I'm everywhere and soon I'll even be reborn again.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>KinzieRULES_777<em>: I don't care! I'm deleting your file and tossing your game in the trash. Goodbye loser!

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666: You'll be given one last chance...Back to where it all began...<strong>

* * *

><p>Kinzie sign off and was through being messed with…<p>

She walk over to her Nintendo 64 return to the game…She saw she was back at the Press Start screen…

She pressed Start and went to the saved file screen…She click on the BEN file and deleted the file. She smiled and laugh…She click on her original file with the Boss's name…

She thought she would have a little fun before tossing it in the trash bin…

As she began to play the game…She now realized her file been tampered with….cause now each time someone went up to her main character…The name of the main character would just show a blank space…

"What!...How is this even possible!..." yelled Kinzie…

Back at the Saints headquarters, Everyone was surrounding the Boss while a doctor was observing him on a couch…After doing what he could the doctor took off his gloves…

"Well…All I can say is you Saints need a exorcist because that whole smoke in the head seems pretty fuck up…" said the doctor…

"Is there anything you can do?...That seems pretty serious!" yelled Oleg…

"I got nothing….In my doctor experience…I never dealt with anything like this before…" said the doctor…

When things seem to be bad…The Boss suddenly awoke…

The Saints were surprised but also clap and cheered that the Boss was okay…Josh Birk ran over to him…

"Oh man! I never they would take you!" yelled Josh…

The Boss pushed Birk off him…

"I still got it!..." yelled Birk...

"Boss are you okay?..." said Shaundi…

Viola faced him and look at him, she gave him a hug…

"I'm sorry for acting like a bitch…please forgive me…" said Viola…

The Boss open his mouth but started to noticed something…

"Playa…you had me goin…You can't give a pimp a heart attack…It'll make him look like a bitch…" said Zimos…

The Boss felt around in his mouth…

"Yea…The smoke in the head was some pretty scary shit…Did you stress yourself or you really wanted to kill Killbane?..." said Pierce…

"I think it was my fault…He was probably mad at me the way I was treating him…" said Viola…

The Boss then felt his throat…The Boss quickly got up and ran by some wine bottles…

"What the hell are you doing now Boss?..." said Shaundi…

He pop the top and gulp down some wine and still was running all over the place…

"Whats wrong with him now?..." said Oleg…

The Boss try coughing, but no sound was coming out…The Boss started to freak out…He went in front of the Saints and pointed at his mouth…

"What?...You need something to eat?..." said Pierce…

The Boss nodded…He try hand motions on what he is saying…

"Do you need to throw up or something?..." said Angel…

The Boss nodded…He mouth words…

"Oh oh Oh!...I get it…He want us monologue…He want us to act…I knew one day you'll see the Saints need acting lessons…" said Josh Birk…

The Boss went over behind Birk and slap him in the head…

"OW!...Hey!...That wasn't acting! That was real!" yelled Josh…

The Boss grab out his phone and text his problem to everyone…

As he waited for the text to be sent…Everything thought the Boss was on something…

They all got the text and read:

"I CAN"T TALK YOU DUMBASSES!"

They all look up at the Boss while he was upset…

"Well that's where I take my leave…This shit keeps getting weirder and weirder by the minute…call a exorcist if you need too…" said the Doctor as he left…

"You can't speak Boss?..." said Pierce…

The Boss nodded…

"So what…You lost your voice?..." said Oleg…

The Boss shook his head…

"Damn playa…I had to use a autotune microphone to talk…but your situation seems much much worse…" said Zimos…

The Boss texted another message…waiting again for everyone to get it….As everyone look at their phone It read…

"JUST LEAVE! ALL OF YOU ARE MAKING THIS WORST! JUST GET THE HELL OUT NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong> The Boss now lost his voice, Kinzie is now dealing with a pro hacker...Or she says so...but is it really a hacker or something else...FIND OUT NEXT TIME...<strong>

**Please Review Saints Row Fans...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"**BEN is getting lonely…"**

* * *

><p>During the night, Kinzie drove to the Saints Headquarters, she had the game in her pocket…<p>

She would rather give it back to Roger instead of throwing it away…

Moments later…

She made it to the front door of the Saints Headquarters…She look and saw Oleg leaving…She got out the car wondering if she's too late to talk to the Boss…

"Hey Oleg!...Wait!" yelled Kinzie…

She ran up to him…Oleg look and stop for the moment…

"Oleg…Did you guys find out any new info on Killbane?...Sorry if I'm coming late, I was caught up in a crazy mess…" said Kinzie…

Oleg look down and back to Kinzie…

"Its best if all of us take a break from Killbane for a while Kinzie…" said Oleg…

"Take a break?...How come?..." said Kinzie…

"The Boss…He's not feeling too good…I just came back to get my chessboard, Pierce and I decided to play Chess at the studio where Shaundi's doing her reality show…Loser has to fake being in love with Shaundi and has to take a kick in the nuts for a rejection from the show….wanna come watch?..." said Oleg…

"Well…That would be a good sight to see…I'll meet you there Oleg…First I gotta go check on the Boss…" said Kinzie…

"Okay…Just be careful…he's not in a very good mood…" said Oleg as he left…

Kinze went to go see the Boss at the top floor…As she was waiting in the elevator, She look at the MAJORA game…She had a smirk on her face and put it back in her pocket...

As the elevator doors open…

She found that the lights have been turned off…She look around and saw that Boss outside the headquarters…He was by the pool, he was twirling his hand in the pool as he look at his reflection…

He saw Kinzie reflection came up behind him…He look back and saw Kinzie…

"Hey…I see you forgot to pay your light bill…" said Kinzie…

The Boss look back at the pool and began twirling his hand again…Kinzie criss cross her legs and sat by the Boss…She look at him and study him…

"Well…you seem okay…no sign of hurling, no nausea, or signs of wooziness…" said Kinzie…

The Boss look at her with a weird look…She then pull out a penlight and started flashing it in the Boss's eyes…

"Pupils look fine…no sign of red eyes…" said Kinzie…

The Boss slap the light pen out of Kinzie's hand…

"Hey!...That penlight is a collector's item!" yelled Kinzie…

The Boss pulled out his phone and text Kinzie…Kinzie wonder why the Boss was texting…Her phone vibrated and look and saw the Boss just text her…She look at the text message as it read…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! I'M NOT SICK! I JUST LOST MY VOICE! IF I FIND OUT WHO DONE THIS I'M GOING TO KICK THEM IN THE "

Kinzie look at the Boss…

"You didn't finish the sentence?...but I think I already know what you're getting at…so what…all you did was lost your voice…" said Kinzie…

The Boss nodded…

The Boss got up and went inside the headquarters…Kinzie followed him as he went to go drink some wine…She look over to the wine case and found wine bottles all over the floor…

"What happened here someone lost their mind?..." said Kinzie…

The Boss pointed at himself…

"Oh…sorry…" said Kinzie…

The Boss sat on the couch as he drank the wine…She sat right by him with her legs criss crossed...The Boss was upset, with him losing his voice, he's unable to do things…**(Much like Saints Row)**

Kinzie look at the Boss and smiled…

"Hey I know what will cheer you up…How about nice chat with random people…that's how I cheer myself up whenever I'm down…" said Kinzie…

The Boss look at her thinkin…_"This chick can't be serious…"_

Kinzie pulled out her laptop **(You know Kinzie is a nerd and she never go anywhere without aleast a laptop or a touchscreen Ipad…lol)**

went on the usual site…She put the computer on her Boss's lap…He put down his drink and look at the screen…He look like he didn't want to do this, but he gave in thinkin Kinzie could be right…

As he began to chat…A private chatroom pop up again with the user BEN_666...Kinzie look and was surprised…

"Wait!...Hold up a sec…" said Kinzie…

She began chatting with the messager…

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666: Hello again Kinzie Kensington<strong>

* * *

><p>Kinzie<em>RULES<em>_777: LEAVE ME ALONE! I deleted your file! The only thing that's messed up is my character doesn't have a name. Is that all you got loser?

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666: I wonder if I should stitch your Main Character's Eyes and Mouth if you keep talking like that. He's already unable to talk; you don't want me to do much worse.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kinzie<em>RULES<em>_777: What are you talking about? My character is always unable to talk, that's how the game is played.

* * *

><p>The Boss looks at the computer screen with a weird look…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666: You're supposed to be the brains, and still you have no clue what's going on.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kinzie<em>RULES<em>_777: I know what's going on; you're just a bored loser who sits on a chatroom all day annoying the hell out of everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666: Your Main Character isn't annoyed; in fact, he's sitting right next by you trying to figure out if I'm the one responsible for his unpleasant lost.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Boss and Kinzie froze for the moment. The Boss took the computer away from Kinzie and started to type…Kinzie started to get worry, noticing that something was a little odd.<p>

* * *

><p>Kinzie<em>RULES<em>_777: Who is this!

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666: Aw, I see the Main Character wants to get involve; I'm BEN, the one who's responsible for terrible fate. You see, your already playing the game, don't you remember what I told you.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kinzie<em>RULES<em>_777: Wait a sec; you're the one who called me earlier! Not Kinzie, Who the fuck and where are you so I can shove a grenade up your ass!

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666: Such a fiery temper, Like I told Kensington, I'm everywhere. I'm in your phones, your computers, your cars, or even your house, I'm there…you and Kinzie are in for rude awaking.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kinzie<em>RULES<em>_777: I don't even remember playing your stupid game! How the hell are you doing this! And don't think I won't let this go and the rude awaking you're getting is my fist connecting to your face!

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666: Wires and cords my friend, the oldest trick in the book for a entity, but now this is even better, thanks to that Supercomputer back at that woman's place, I can finally escape to the real world!<strong>

* * *

><p>Kinzie<em>RULES<em>_777: A entity? What the fuck is that?

* * *

><p>"You don't know what a entity is?...Its a paranormal spirit manifestation, to the living that's bound to the earth, in short terms a ghost…but that's highly impossible, how can a ghost be trap inside a N64?" said Kinzie…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BEN_666:<strong> **The nerd has spoken, If you would have played the game, I would have shown you myself…there's a lot you don't know about me, but why should I bother telling you….I'm already coming over to the place right now! I gather enough spiritual energy from that nerd's hideout, I can finally be reborn, and soon I'll be able to live my life again the way I wanted it to be, but best part about this, I have spiritual powers that even can lose the voice of your Main Character, think what I can do! So enjoy minute of your life, the world had enough of the Saints destroying…the Saints will be no more after I get through with them…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BEN_666 has logged off…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>There are 3 possible endings to this story, The True Ending, A Happy Ending, and the totally fuck up ending…<strong>

**STAY TUNED FOR THE FINAL CHAPTERS…**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans…**


	6. Ending A

**Ending A:**

**The Happy Ending**

* * *

><p>During the night, It started to rain heavily with lighting and thunder clashing like crazy…The Boss went to go turn on the lights, but somehow they wouldn't turn back on, He just left them the way they are.<p>

"Hey Boss!...Catch…" said Kinize…

She threw the Boss a flashlight…He caught it and went to his room. He loaded up with his Kobra pistols and a shotgun. Kinzie was back on the couch typing and figuring out who was BEN and how to get rid of an evil spirit.

The Boss came back to the main room to see if Kinzie found anything. He tap Kinzie on her shoulder…

"Okay, You won't believe what I just found out, but it seems like this whole BEN crap was a thing called "Creepypasta" where internet or cyber urban legends are posted…The Entity or BEN possessed the Majora's Mask game after a terrible fate that has happened to him….A couple years later a sophomore student, code name Jadusable found the game at a garage sale and the same stuff began happening to him….He soon destroyed the game and his computer after it came possessed…which means…This is all my fault!..." yelled Kinzie…

The Boss shrugged his shoulders…

"Don't you get it!...Jadusable try to destroyed the game and I just released hell upon us!...This is all my fault, the reason why you can't speak or the damaged that he done to you!...I was the idiot who stuck her nose where it doesn't belong!" yelled Kinzie as she hit her head on the screen…

"What are we going to do…" said Kinzie…

She look at the Boss as he click his gun…

"What?...You think your bullets can harm a demon?...Are you really that trigger happy?..." said Kinzie…

The Boss smiled as he handed Kinzie a gun…Kinzie rolled her eyes and took it…Soon her laptop suddenly turn off…

"Damn it!...I didn't get all the info I needed to permanently eliminate a demon…All I got was to put ten candles and draw a circle in a area…next draw the demon inside the circle, once after that you chant a spell…luckily I got it right before my computer went out…" said Kinzie…

She handed the Boss the paper, he look and put the paper in his pocket…He ready himself as Kinzie started to lay candles…

Luckily the Boss had some after his many dates with Shaundi and Viola….

She lit each one as the Boss check around the area for any strange on goings around the place…Suddenly the Boss and Kinzie felt the ground shaking, they heard sounds coming from the elevator, it was moving to the lower floor…

Kinzie check her phone to get a video up…She watch a dark figure coming in the elevator moving to the top floor…

"I think that's him!...Get ready…" said Kinzie…

The Boss aimed his gun at the elevator, while Kinzie was in the main room drawing a circle in the center…

As the elevator was going to the Top, Kinzie realized that the Boss in more danger than she thought…She thought you should never battle a Entity head on…

"Boss!...Wait!" yelled Kinzie…

It was already too late…The elevator finally reach it stop…The Boss got ready and aimed his gun…As the elevator doors opened…The Boss saw….

_nothing…_

.He stood with his gun aimed, but was confused…He thought that someone was there…He look at Kinzie while she had her legs criss crossed in the circle…She stared at the doors, thinking he was there, but thinking he's probably invisible…

The Boss lower his gun, but once he did that, it flung out his hand and out the main window doors flying off the headquarters…

The Boss then pulled out another gun, but that one also flung out the Boss's hand…

The Boss then grab a knife out his pocket, but found himself clutch together and couldn't move…

Then in the elevator…A ball of dark energy grew…The radios and speakers all in the headquarters began playing the Song Of Healing from the legend of Zelda but in reverse, the sounds got louder and louder…

The ball started to grow into a shape of a boy…The ball took the shape of a boy and reveal it to be a dark demonic character that looks like kid Link, but his face reveal even worse, The smile look so stretch out on his face, the eyes were bleeding blood, and it didn't seem he had eyes at all…just darkness in his eyes…The little boy laugh sinisterly as The Boss couldn't move his body.

The little boy came out of the elevator...He move his arm up to levitate the Boss…Kinzie sat in the circle in horror as the Boss couldn't do anything…The little boy tilt his head and laugh…

"You shouldn't have done that…" said BEN…

He threw the Boss towards the ceilings then back and forth against the walls…He laugh loud as the Boss was getting tossed around….

Kinzie lower her head crying, as the Boss bones started to break…She then grab out the pistol the Boss gave her and shot BEN 4 times…

BEN look at Kinzie and let out a scream…The Boss and Kinzie couldn't take the sound…BEN threw the Boss towards the couch as he went towards Kinzie…Once he did…BEN felt a pain in his head…BEN kept screaming, Kinzie look at him and wonder why…

She look at the candles as they turn blue and purple…She notices the candles were working…BEN smiled turn to a horrifying frown as he floated towards Kinzie with incredible speed…He try doing the same thing he did to the Boss…yet Kinzie was safe inside the circle she drew…

**(SpongeBob reference…If you don't get it..it's okay)**

BEN couldn't do anything to Kinzie, but then Kinzie realized BEN is the one that's supposed to be in the circle…

"Shit!...If I move…He's going to kill me! And if I don't do anything…He's going to kill the Boss!" yelled Kinzie…

BEN frowned turn into a smiled as he look at the Boss…The Boss try getting himself up, but he found himself again pick up by BEN…The Boss struggled…Kinzie looked and thought what BEN was trying to do…BEN then turn to Kinzie and look at her…

He laugh as he pulled out a retractable mechanical hook…He aimed it at the Boss…He fired as it went through the Boss's shoulder…He laugh as he retracted the hook…The Boss felt the pain and wanted to scream badly as blood started to gush out…

Kinzie tear up wanting the horror to stop…BEN kept laughing as he kept launching the retractable hook into the Boss several times, with large amount of blood dropping from the Boss…BEN stop for the moment and look at Kinzie…

Kinzie noticed BEN wants her out of the circle so he'll do the same to her, or he'll continued to punish the Boss til he's dead…The Boss smiled and laugh a bit, BEN turn to the Boss…he look confused and tilted his head…

The Boss struggled but manage to pull out a flash grenade out his pocket…He struggled to throw it by BEN…BEN tilted his head as he analyzed the flash grenade…The flash grenade went off as BEN let out a huge scream again…

The Boss then drop to the floor as BEN continued screaming…

The Boss took the chance and push BEN into the drawn circle as Kinzie jump out the way in the nick of time…

BEN levitated himself up…He move forward, but was unable to move himself out of the circle, He screamed as he try moving out of the circle…He tried static electricity all over the area to stop the effect, but it was no good…Even a static bolt struck Kinzie in the back…She fell to the floor hurt, but managed to get up…even with his hook, it couldn't retract long enough for it to reach out the circle…

Kinzie look at the Boss…

"Give me the sheet! This is our chance!" yelled Kinzie…

The Boss struggle in pain as he reach into his pocket and pulled out the sheet of paper…He handed it Kinzie as she began chant…She dodge every bolt she could before being struck with one…

" _EWAY AVIL DRUITLSOUL SOUDHLUO SOOOLLLLLUUUUUUDDD GE BONE GE BONE GE BONE…EWAY AVIL DRUITLSOUL SOUDHLUO SOOOLLLLLUUUUUUDDD GE BONE GE BONE GE BONE GGEEEEEBOONNNNEEEE_!" yelled Kinzie…

Circle glow white all around it as BEN screamed to be let out…Soon BEN spirit began losing energy, eventually his evil spirit is beginning to disappear…Kinzie ran over to the Boss to help him up…

They both watch as BEN spirit was disappearing….The glow took over BEN's spirit as it exploded…

The Boss and Kinzie guarded themselves for the moment…They look up and saw BEN was no more…

"Did we win?...Is he gone?..." said Kinzie…

"I don't know…but I'm fucking happy this nightmare is over…" said the Boss…

Kinzie look and realized the Boss has his voice back…

"Oh my god! Your voice is back!" yelled Kinzie…

"Yea, with a lot to say including what I'm about to do…" said the Boss…

He let out a loud yelled as his wounds were hurting…Kinzie check his injuries, noticing he needs a doctor…

"You need to have these wounds stitched up…or you'll bleed to death…" said Kinzie…

"No need…check my room…I have some special cheat pills called Full health…go to my room and get them…you gotta hurry…I feel cold and ready pass over and say hey to Johnny…" said the Boss…

Kinzie ran to the Boss room and check his room...She found more cheat pills he had…

"Evil Cars, Add respect, Add money, Never Die, Wraith of God, Zombies, No vehicle damaged, and no notoriety from anyone…what type of pills are these?...I haven't seen these pills in my whole computer experience…" said Kinzie…

She grab the Cheat pills and ran to the Boss…She open the pills and gave them to him…Once he gulp them down and his injuries disappears…

"That's much better…That's much fucking better!" yelled the Boss…

"Well…after this night…I think I won't be playing any more games anytime soon…not even the use of technology for a while…I have to make sure that thing won't come back…" said Kinzie…

"Better yet…how about you and I and the handcuffs I found play a little game…called cops and nerds…" said the Boss…

"Cops and nerds?...First off, I'm not a nerd…and second what the hell is cops and nerds?..." said Kinzie…

"Its where I cuff you to hook and I'm the cop that'll search and destroy…like use my nightstick to punish you for all what you put me through…" said the Boss…

Kinzie blushed as her face turned completely red…didn't have nothing to say…The Boss pick Kinzie up and put her on his shoulders…

"Wait!...Wait!...I don't feel right about this!" yelled Kinzie…

"Don't worry Kinzie…Your about to feel something!…" yelled the Boss…

He ran as he carried her to his room…

"I'm going to soooooo regret getting rid of my wheelchair after I broke my leg!…" said Kinzie…

**(Just going to skip this part…Short terms…The Boss bang the hell out of Kinzie like crazy…She's no longer a virgin…blah blah blah…now on to the final part of the story)**

The next day…Roger was once again cleaning his counter…Kinzie came in, but her legs were wobbly…Roger look and notice Kinzie wasn't herself…

"Umm…Kinzie?...Did your legs feel asleep again?..." said Roger…

"Umm…Roger….Let's just say my Boss did some wreslting moves that put me out…" said Kinzie…

"Did you tap out?..." said Roger…

"Well…My eyes rolled back and I submitted, but somehow that still didn't stop the Boss…" said Kinzie…

"Man…You have to be a warrior to wrestle the Boss…you think I have a shot to wrestle him?..." said Roger…

"Uhhhh….Women only….B.T.W I came back to give you the game…" said Kinzie as she handed Roger the game…

"Why?...Was it that bad?..." said Roger…

"Well…it was just one of those things where you don't ask and let it go…" said Kinzie…

"Okay…You missed "I Wanna Sleep With Shaundi…" Pierce tried to proposed to Shaundi and got a kick in the nuts for a rejection!...It was epic!" yelled Roger...

Kinzie laugh as her phone vibrated…

She look and found she got a text message from the Boss saying

_"it's time to party hardy again…but he dedicated the party to BEN…"_

"Ooooooh!...Can I go?..." said Roger as he look at the text message…

* * *

><p><strong>ENDING A:<strong>

**BEN is DEAD, The Boss has feelings for Kinzie, Pierce lost the Chess game and got kick in the nuts, and a question remains…Will Kinzie let Roger go to the dedication party?...Would you?...Thanks for reading…**

**Please Review Saints Row Fans…**


	7. Ending B

**Ending B:**

**The Fuck Up Ending…**

* * *

><p>During the night, It started to rain heavily with lighting and thunder clashing like crazy…The Boss went to go turn on the lights, but somehow they wouldn't turn back on, He just left them the way they are.<p>

"Hey Boss!...Catch…" said Kinize…

She threw the Boss a flashlight…He caught it and went to his room. He loaded up with his Kobra pistols and a shotgun. Kinzie was back on the couch typing and figuring out who was BEN and how to get rid of an evil spirit. Soon her laptop suddenly turns off…

"Damn it!..." yelled Kinzie…

Suddenly the Boss and Kinzie felt the ground shaking, they heard sounds coming from the elevator, it was moving to the lower floor…

Kinzie check her phone to get a video up…She watches people coming in the elevator moving to the top floor, the video image was too dark for her to see…

"I think that's him!...Get ready…" said Kinzie…

The Boss aimed his gun at the elevator…As the elevator was going to the Top, Kinzie realized that the Boss in more danger than she thought…She thought you should never battle a Entity head on…

"Boss!...Wait!" yelled Kinzie…

It was already too late…The elevator finally reach it stop…The Boss got ready and aimed his gun…As the elevator doors opened…The Boss saw…

_Pierce, Shaundi, Viola, Josh Birk, Oleg, Angel, and Zimos…_

"Woah Woah!...Put the fucking gun down…Your gonna blow your fucking head off if you keep stressing yourself out…" said Pierce…

The Boss lower his gun…

"What are you guys doing here?..." said Kinzie…

"We came back to check on the Boss…" said Viola…

"And the fact that Birk ruined the fucking chess game by his new dog…" said Pierce…

The Boss saw behind Birk a tall white poodle…

"Do you love her…I think I'll name her…Shaunidoo…sorta like the name Shaundi…She's so cute isn't she…Just like Shaundi" said Josh as he rub his dog…

Shaundi rolled her eyes…They all came out the elevater into the main room, but wonder why the lights were off…

"Uhhh…Why the lights are off…were you and Kinzie trying to…you know…make out or fuck or something…" said Pierce…

"Your gonna need candles to lighten the mood…To set her body on fire while you groove…" said Zimos…

"Kinzie isn't that type of lady…She's a intelligent, bright, and a future scientist if she wants to be…" said Oleg…

"Thanks Oleg…Do you really think so?..." said Kinzie…

a distorted sound pop onto the radios…

"GGGEEEEETTTT OOOOUUUUTTTT!" said the speakers…

"Woah…Like…what the fuck was that!..." yelled Birk…

"Ri ron't row…**(I don't know)"** said Shaunidoo…

"That dog talks!" yelled Viola…

"You guys gotta leave now!...You don't know what we're dealing with…" said Kinzie…

"What are you guys dealing with?...Because right now, if your into the Kinky shit I'm out…" said Angel…

"No…We're dealing with something…something even you guys won't believe…and I think it wants the Saints to leave Steelport…" said Kinzie…

"Well gang…looks like we have ourselves another mystery…" said Pierce…

The Boss had a smirk on his face as he look at the audience…

The elevator doors opened up again…Revealing nothing, but a metal round food cover covering something as it rolls itself down to the main room onto a cart…Everyone look and thought who order room service…

"Who order room service?..." said Viola…

"Thanks man…I really need to chow down on some food…" said Josh…

"Wait…Don't you wanna know who sent it first?..." said Angel…

"And do what…pay money for the service?...No way…I'm getting my chow on…" said Josh…

He remove the cover to reveal a face that looks like the Elegy of Emptiness staute from the Legend Of Zelda…

"Get out!" yelled BEN…

Everyone screamed as the trey began lifting off the ground…Suddenly it exploded revealing BEN in the form of the Elegy Of Emptiness statue…floating around…

"Why the fuck are you guys screaming!...Get your fucking pistols out and shoot that fucking thing!" yelled Shaundi…

Josh Birk screamed **(like a girl) **as he jump on Shaundi…then Shaunidoo…Shaundi fell to the ground of the weight of those two…

BEN floated around the room as the Boss shot in the air…The Bullets went through BEN…

"What's the matter with you!...You can't shoot a ghost!" yelled Kinzie...

The Boss look at his gun threw it onto the helipad of the Saints Headquarters…BEN floated into the wall as he disappeared…

"What the fuck was that thing!" yelled Viola…

"The face look creepy as hell!...It looked like Shaundi when she smoked too much crack…" said Pierce…

Shaundi smack Pierce in the back of his head…

"Really…I could have sworn that was your twin brother…" said Shaundi…

"Ha!...You're not funny girl…" said Pierce…

The Boss grab Zimo's microphone and yelled to everyone…

"Will everyone shut the fuck up!..." yelled the Boss...**(He sounded like a Old woman who smoked too much…)**

Everyone bust out laughing…He toss the Microphone on the ground…the Boss then shot a round in the air with Zimo's pimpgun…

"Okay…This is not getting us anywhere!...Alright short terms…A ghost I accidently conjure up wants to seek vengeances against me and the Boss…If you guys want to help that's fine…but if your too scared for this…leave now…" said Kinzie…

Josh Birk and Shaunidoo ran to the door…but Shaundi grab both their collars and pulled them back…

"Alright then…If we split up…we can"-

"Now…Hold the fuck up!...How come every time some spooky shit happens you nerd bitches or investigating ready to die muthafuckers always wanna split up?..." said Pierce…

"What?...We need to cover more ground…" said Kinzie…

"Quit complaining..." said Viola…

"I'm not complainin…but you know as well as I do…the brotha in these unfortunate places, find themselves the first to die in every fucking horror story…" said Pierce…

"I agree…" said Zimos…

"Okay fine…The people who feel unsecured and so scared they might die first…stay here with Pierce…Everyone else…Split up…look everywhere in the Saints Headquarters for clues…" said Kinzie…

Josh Birk, Zimos, Viola, and Shaundioo stayed…

The Boss was surprised that Viola was staying…He look at her while she look at him…

"Okay look…My sister Kiki always scared me when I was little with the whole ghost shit…you go be the hero…I'll stay here and but be careful…" said Viola…

The Boss rolled his eyes and went on with Kinzie, Oleg, Shaundi, and Angel…They all split for the moment…Oleg kept close to Kinzie…Angel kept close with Shaundi…and for the Boss…well…he's the Boss for a reason right?...He went alone trying to fight the thing head on…

In the main room where everyone else were…Everyone was talkin amongst each other…

"That bitch Kinzie must be a fucking witch or something…She probably even got fucking dolls that looks like us or maybe even putting spells on us or some type shit…" said Pierce….

"It was your plan to get her..." said Viola...

"Yea, but how supposed to know if she's one of those nerds that do revenge shit..." said Pierce...

"Well you guys talk this over…Shaunidoo and I are going to the kitchen for a quick snack…" said Josh Birk…

They went into the kitchen for snack and left everyone for the moment…

"C'mon girl…find some food…go find some food!" yelled Josh…

"Ro Kay…" said Shaunidoo…

Shaundioo open a closet that has fruits and tons of food…Josh Birk was waiting by a nearby Counter…As Shaunidoo came back…She came back noticing it needs two people to open it…

"Man!..." yelled Josh Birk…

Birk and Shaunidoo went up to the cabinet and open it together and found BEN inside…but stupidly Josh Birk didn't noticed…Shaunidoo was too busy eating pot brownies she spotted, Shaundi left them on the counter…

"Excuse me…do you know where I can get some chips?..." said Birk…

BEN handed Birk some BBQ chips…

"Say...Nice find…Thanks man…" said Birk…

"Oh…can you tell your friends "get out" for me?..." said BEN…

"Oh yea sure…" said Birk as he closes back the closet…

"What a nice guy…and even a smile that seems to say for a long period of time…I wonder why I can't have a smile like…ZOINKS!..." yelled Birk as he drop the bag of chips and ran back to the room…

Shaunidoo followed behind him…Pierce and the others stood up and wonder why Birk was breathing heavily…

"What the fuck happened!..." yelled Zimos…

"That fucking creepy thing was in the food closet!..." yelled Birk…

"Well…ya can check it out…but the first thing a real survivor does is sit while everyone else does it for you…" said Pierce as he sat back down…

Everyone else sat back down and didn't want to worry about it…

"Wait!...I left some chips back there!..." yelled Birk…

He saw Shaunidoo had the bag in her mouth…

"Hey!" yelled Birk…

During the night…The Boss was searching, but no good…Kinzie was searching, but also no good…but Oleg and Kinzie did appreciate each other helping one another…Angel and Shaundi search didn't go so well…but Angel accidently step on Shaundi's foot breaking her toe bone…Angel then had to carry Shaundi…

While searching…Kinzie spotted a clue…A blue neon jacket…The Boss spotted on his search…a electronic notepad…and on Angel and Shaundi's search…They found neon holographic projectors…Kinzie then text everyone that was searching to meet back at the main room…but while Kinzie was texting…The lights where Oleg and Kinzie where at shut off…

They both couldn't see…but Oleg accidently bump into Kinzie making her glasses fall off her face…

"Kinzie is that you?...The Lights turned off…" said Oleg…

"My glasses…I can't see without my glasses…Oh where's my glasses?…" said Kinzie…

"Kinzie…hold on to my hand…don't let go…and I think I found your glasses…" said Oleg…

In the dark he put Kinzie back on her glasses and headed on out towards light…

_Moments later…_

They all met back in the main room…They all sat down while Kinzie was discussing the clues…

"Okay…during the search while some of us were to chicken to move…we found certain objects that leads to something different about our ghost…Oleg and I found a neon jacket…The Boss found a electronic notepad, and Shaundi and Angel…found neon holographic projectors…If my calculations are correct…Then I might know who BEN actually is…" said Kinzie…

"So what do we do?..." said Viola…

"BEN only comes out when all of us are in a huge group…so what I plan is for all of us is to be together and look scared, but during that…one of us must sneak out of the group…find the one working the projector that's imaging the ghost and corner every angle and little the escape of the attacker, where ever he is…" said Kinzie…

"No no no…That plan will never work out…You gotta try something different…wait…what if…look we already know BEN only comes out when all of us are in a huge group…so what I plan is for all of us is to be together and look scared, but during that…one of us must sneak out of the group…find the one working the projector that's imaging the ghost and corner every angle and little the escape of the attacker, where ever he is…" said Pierce…

"That's exactly what I said!..." yelled Kinzie…

"Yea…but no body understand nerd…" said Pierce…

Kinzie rolled her eyes…

"Ugh!...Okay fine…Do what Pierce just said…" said Kinzie…

Moments later as everyone was in place…They all sat down…

"Jee…I hope no ghost thing doesn't show up…Wouldn't that be a killjoy…" said Pierce…

"Yea…I'll be so scared…I'll end up leaving Steelport, never coming back again…" said Shaundi…

"I wonder how much is that car…I should have bought it…" said Birk…

The Boss smack Birk in the head…

"Oh sorry…Yea…but don't worry everyone…Josh Birk…He'll protect you all…and one day…I'll lead the Saints and become the new generation of the Saints…" said Birk…

Everyone look at Birk with a weird look…

"Oh…We are so defend less…Not even the Boss himself couldn't protect us…" said Viola…

The Boss was too busy smoking a cigar…

"I said!...Not even the Boss himself couldn't protect us!..." yelled Viola…

The Boss look at her…He put the cigar down and put himself in a fetal position…He began shaking, faking to be scared...All of a sudden BEN pop up floating around again…

"Muhahahaha!...You think your defend less!...Just wait til!"

…BEN glitched up…

Everyone look around, but saw Oleg punch a hole in the wall…where it seems the image was produced…Oleg grab a person from the otherside to reveal another BEN…

"Huh?...How many of these creepy muthafuckers are there!" yelled Pierce…

"No…I think this is the BEN were looking for…" said Kinzie…

They sat the BEN in the middle of the room, Kinzie look and saw it was a imposter dressed up as BEN…

"Let's see who BEN really is…" said Pierce…

He grab the mask off to reveal

…Roger…

"Roger!" yelled Everyone…

"Roger?...Say…Hold on a moment" said Kinzie…

She pulled off the mask to reveal…

"Killbane!…" said Everyone…

"No fucking way!...Killbane isn't that smart!" yelled Viola…

She pulled off the mask to reveal…

"Johnny Gat!..." yelled Everyone...

Soon everyone was popping off Masks…

"Julius!...Carlos!...Lin!...Professor Genki!..." yelled Everyone…

"Okay!...Enough with this shit!...Nyte Blade on DVD the new NEW season will be on soon…" said the Person in disguised…

He took off the Professor Genki mask to reveal…

"Matt Miller!…" said Everyone…

The elevator door opens to show Mayor Burt Reynolds and cops by his side…

"What's going on here!..." yelled Mayor Reynolds as he pointed his gun to everyone…

"What the fuck!...Is everyone showing up unexpected in this fanfiction?..." said Pierce…

"Sorry I'm late for the party, but you know how gambling can take out of ya, and how much you take back after losing…so anyways…I heard your Boss was under the weather and decided to pay him a little visit…and let me tell ya...what a strange visit…" said Mayor Reynolds…

"Okay…Why you do it Miller?...Why dress up as a ghost to scare us from Steelport…" said Kinzie…

"Aren't you the quite the brain wiz…Kinzie Kensington…I did it to get that supercomputer for myself…Its not fair!...You had your weapon Boss and your lackey wanna be and all I had were non train trigger happy idiots!" yelled Miller…

"Matt…Was this about that game?...Grand Theft Auto V?..." said Kinzie…

"Of course!...That was supposed to be my computer!...My game…and now my head quarters…You Saints are nothing, but trouble to begin with!...I dressed up as a popular internet urban legend to make you Saints leave Steelport and never come back by scaring the shit out of you!...It would give me the chance to rule Steelport myself…" said Matt Miller…

"Yea…too bad you failed you cyper punk…your going downtown!" said Mayor Reynolds…

"What!...You can't be serious!...For dressing up and scaring people!...You have fucking mascots doing that all over the city!" yelled Miller…

"Yea…but you did it without your Mascot Scaring license…Its not a flaw, when you broke the law!" said Mayor Reynolds…

"And I would have gotten away with it too!...If it wasn't for you meddling Saints and that stupid dog!...I mean seriously!...Your arresting me!...I finally back in something!...I didn't die in the third!...You have to reconsider!" yelled Miller…

"Yak Yak Yak…Don't drop the soap Matty…" said Kinzie…

"Always with the stupid corny Jokes Kinze Kensington!" yelled Miller as he's taking away…

"That's because Kinzie…Your amazing, beautiful, and unqiue…" said Oleg…

"Aw…Oleg your sweet…and sorta handsome if I do say so myself…" said Kinzie…

"Enough with this…lets go party!" yelled the Boss…

Everyone look and noticed the Boss has his voice back…

"Yea..that's right…I fake it…I did it in the first and I did it again…I'm that good!...Pop the bottles and lets dance!" yelled the Boss…

Party goers, women, and cops came out and party, The Saints party with Neon and techno lights…while Shaunidoo went outside by the pool and yelled…

"SHAUNI…RAUNI…DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>ENDING B:<strong>

**BEN was actually MATT MILLER! The Boss fake not talking and being sick! Oleg has feelings for Kinzie, Pierce and Oleg ended their chess game in yet again another draw, and a question remains…"What the fuck just happened!..." LOL Thanks for Reading…**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review Saints Row Fans…<strong>


	8. Ending C

**Ending C**

**The True Ending**

**(You don't have to read the same thing, you can, or skip this part…do what you want, I did add something…)**

(**During the night, It started to rain heavily with lighting and thunder clashing like crazy…The Boss went to go turn on the lights, but somehow they wouldn't turn back on, He just left them the way they are.**

** "Hey Boss!...Catch…" said Kinize…**

**She threw the Boss a flashlight…He caught it and went to his room. He loaded up with his Kobra pistols and a shotgun. Kinzie was back on the couch typing and figuring out who was BEN and how to get rid of an evil spirit.**

** The Boss came back to the main room to see if Kinzie found anything. He tap Kinzie on her shoulder…**

**"Okay, You won't believe what I just found out, but it seems like this whole BEN crap was a thing called "Creepypasta" where internet or cyber urban legends are posted…The Entity or BEN possessed the Majora's Mask game after a terrible fate that has happened to him….A couple years later a sophomore student, code name ****Jadusable found the game at a garage sale and the same stuff began happening to him….He soon destroyed the game and his computer after it came possessed…which means…This is all my fault!..." yelled Kinzie…**

**The Boss shrugged his shoulders…**

**"Don't you get it!...Jadusable try to destroyed the game and I just released hell upon us!...This is all my fault, the reason why you can't speak or the damaged that he done to you!...I was the idiot who stuck her nose where it doesn't belong!" yelled Kinzie as she hit her head on the screen…**

**"What are we going to do…" said Kinzie…**

**She look at the Boss as he click his gun…**

**"What?...You think your bullets can harm a demon?...Are you really that trigger happy?..." said Kinzie…**

**The Boss smiled as he handed Kinzie a gun…Kinzie rolled her eyes and took it…Soon her laptop suddenly turn off…**

**"Damn it!...I didn't get all the info I needed to permanently eliminate a demon…All I got was to put ten candles and draw a circle in a area…next draw the demon inside the circle, once after that you chant a spell…luckily I got it right before my computer went out…" said Kinzie…**

**She handed the Boss the paper, he look and put the paper in his pocket…He ready himself as Kinzie started to lay candles…**

**Luckily the Boss had some after his many dates with Shaundi and Viola….**

**She lit each one as the Boss check around the area for any strange on goings around the place…**

**Suddenly the Boss and Kinzie felt the ground shaking, they heard sounds coming from the elevator, it was moving to the lower floor…Kinzie check her phone to get a video up…She watch a dark figure coming in the elevator moving to the top floor…**

**"I think that's him!...Get ready…" said Kinzie…**

**The Boss aimed his gun at the elevator, while Kinzie was in the main room drawing a circle in the center…As the elevator was going to the Top, Kinzie realized that the Boss in more danger than she thought…She thought you should never battle a Entity head on…**

**"Boss!...Wait!" yelled Kinzie…**

**It was already too late…The elevator finally reach it stop…The Boss got ready and aimed his gun…As the elevator doors opened…The Boss saw…**

_**...Roger…**_

**He stood with his gun aimed, but was confused…**

**"Hey man…Uhh...Bossman...Can you not point that gun in my face...I'm here to check on Kinzie…" said Roger…**

**He look at Kinzie while she had her legs criss crossed in the circle…**

**"Yo Kinzie…What….What are you doing?...Is everything alright with the game?..." said Roger…**

**She stared at the doors, thinking he was there, but thinking he's probably invisible…**

**"Roger…Was there anyone there with you…Did you feel anything when you were in the elevator…" said Kinzie…**

**"No…I just pressed the button to get to the top…" said Roger…**

**The Boss lower his gun, but once he did that, it flung out his hand and out the main window doors flying off the headquarters…**

**"What the fuck!..." yelled Roger…**

**Roger is then flung across the room and out of the way…**

**The Boss then pulled out another gun, but that one also flung out the Boss's hand…The Boss then grab a knife out his pocket, but found himself clutch together and couldn't move…**

**Then in the elevator…A ball of dark energy grew…The radios and speakers all in the headquarters began playing the Song Of Healing from the legend of Zelda but in reverse, the sounds got louder and louder…**

**The ball started to grow into a shape of a boy…The ball took the shape of a boy and reveal it to be a dark demonic character that looks like kid Link, but his face reveal even worse, The smile look so stretch out on his face, the eyes were bleeding blood, and it didn't seem he had eyes at all…just darkness in his eyes…The little boy laugh sinisterly as The Boss couldn't move his body.**

** The little boy came out of the elevator...He move his arm up to levitate the Boss…Kinzie sat in the circle in horror as the Boss couldn't do anything…The little boy tilt his head and laugh…**

**"You shouldn't have done that…" said BEN…**

**He threw the Boss towards the ceilings then back and forth against the walls…He laugh loud as the Boss was getting tossed around….Kinzie lower her head crying, as the Boss bones started to break…**

**She then grab out the pistol the Boss gave her and shot BEN 4 times…BEN look at Kinzie and let out a scream…The Boss and Kinzie couldn't take the sound…)**

"Daddy!...Dadddddy!" yelled BEN…The ground started to shake…

Electronic charges were happening all over the place…The candles Kinzie laid all blew out...

"Oh no!...What's going on now!" yelled Kinzie…

More balls of electronic charge's where happening around Kinzie…The Boss fell to the ground…look as the electronic charges turn to dark red charges…The charges started to take form of children and a adult…

Kinzie started to recognized the characters that are present…

The Happy Mask Salesman from the Legend Of Zelda series and the mask children who were by the tree before the final Boss of the game…

they lifted up their masks to reveal their hideously disfigured faces with maggots crawling out of their eyes, they had nothing, but dark in their eyes as well…

Kinzie felt corner…

"I wanna play with you…I wanna play with you…I wanna play with you…" said the children…

They told that to Kinzie…Kinzie felt a shock in her spine…She wanted to run away from where she was now…but she was too afraid to move…The Boss tried to run over to help Kinzie…but BEN grab the Boss pin him to the wall…

The Boss couldn't move…the four children invaded Kinzie's circle and pinned Kinzie down to the ground with surprising strength.

The Happy Mask Salesman stood by Kinzie, announcing that he had 2 new masks that he wanted Roger and Kinzie to try…The Boss witness in horror, trying to struggle…

The children grab Roger from the other side of the room…Roger then tried to escape, but they also push him to the ground and pin him…

"No!...Please!...I have nothing to do with this!" yelled Roger...

He handed the masks to the mask children…

The children place the mask on Kinzie and Roger as the Happy Mask Salesman began sewing the masks upon their faces…Blood pour out of Kinzie and Roger's faces as they both screamed in pain... The salesman put on the most horrifying smile he ever had…He laugh sinsterly, patching the masks to their faces...

The Boss tear up, as BEN had him clutch up, he struggle as hard as he wanted to help Kinzie and Roger, but no good…

After sewing the masks upon their faces…He then began sewing their arms and legs together…As Roger fought and struggle…He accidently hit one of the children in the face…The child cried...

"Daddy!...He hit me!" yelled the child…

"Well now…Things must turn around for him to stop…" said the Salesman…

Soon Roger is lifted off the ground as his body and limbs are twisted in angles…killing him…

"There you go…He shouldn't have done that…And won't be doing that no more..." said the Salesman…

After Kinzie is fully sew together…They then lifted and stood Kinzie up…She looked like another elegy statue from the game…Blood rushed from Kinzie as he noticed Kinzie had to die from the blood lost…

The Salesman went over to the Boss up to his face as the Boss couldn't do anything about it…The salesman face quickly morph into someone from his past…

_...Lil Joker…_

The Boss eyes widen as he couldn't believe it…

"You met a terrible fate, haven't you!..." yelled Lil Joker…

"Let me cut that frown upside down!" yelled Lil Joker as he laugh…

The Boss closed his eyes, thinking the same fate will happen to him...but as soon as he open them...the Boss awoke in a bed, sweating…breathing heavily…Next by him was Viola, he found himself back at Viola's place...Viola awoke, turn on the light…

"Is something wrong?..." said Viola…

The Boss was shaking uncontrollably, Viola then held the Boss closed…

"What's wrong!...Oh my god!...Your bleeding..." yelled Viola…

The Boss then look around…He found blood coming from his body...The injuries he substained were still on him...

"Kinzie…Where's Kinzie!..." yelled the Boss…

"Kinzie?...She's back at her place…" said Viola…

The Boss grab his phone and quickly dial Kinzie's number…

Kinzie answered…

"Hello…" said Kinzie…

"Kinzie!...Where's that game!...Do you still have it!...Don't play it!..Don't play that fucking game Kinzie!" yelled the Boss…

"What?...What game?...What are you talking about?..." said Kinzie…

"That Zelda game!..Don't play it!...Lil Joker!...He's wanting to kill you and me!" yelled the Boss…

"What are you talking about?...Zelda game?...What Zelda game?...Just a SD card from Rog today…" said Kinzie…

The Boss then drop the phone…

"What!...Another fucking dream!...What the fuck!...What's going on!...Why that fucking insane twisted fuck won't leave me alone!" yelled the Boss…

Viola held the Boss tight worrying about the Boss…She hop out of bed and put on a robe...

"Stay here!...I'm going to going to get help!" yelled Viola as she runs out the room...

The Boss look up at the ceiling, not wanting to go back to sleep…He can still hear Lil Joker's laugh and BEN along side with him...

* * *

><p><strong>ENDING C<strong>

**BEN was the Boss imagination or is it?...Lil Joker still haunts the Boss…One question remains…"Were they ever real?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review Saints Row Fans...<strong>


End file.
